PUISI
by Scarlet Li
Summary: Puisi seperti itu bukan jenis-jenis yang akan dikumpulkan seorang murid sebagai tugas penambahan nilai, dan lagi puisi cengeng begitu tak mungkin Jongin sanggup membuatnya. Anak itu pasti muntah duluan. Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan. Kaisoo, Kailu. Ini fic dan bukan poetry, tidak ada bait-bait membingungkan di dalamnya.


**PUISI**

Cast : Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Junmyeon, Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Tuhan

a/n : Maafkan aku karena menulis fic baru alih-alih menyelesaikan yang lama.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah paham apa isi kepala orang itu. Ini sudah akhir semester dimana semua murid yang sudah selesai ujian seharusnya bersantai-santai di kantin atau bermain sepak bola di lapangan alih-alih menunggu keluarnya hasil ujian. Jika tahu akan begini tentu saja Kyungsoo memilih bolos.

Yang benar saja, menulis puisi untuk tambahan nilai? Jangan bercanda.

Siapa yang butuh tambahan nilai? Kyungsoo tidak bermasalah dengan ujiannya dan sangat percaya diri dengan hasilnya. Kyungsoo tidak butuh sesuatu seperti tugas penambahan nilai atau apapun yang memberatkan hari santainya selepas ujian. Lagipula nilainya sudah terlalu banyak untuk ditambah.

Jikalau Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugasnya, apa gurunya bersedia menuliskan lebih dari dua digit angka di rapornya nanti? Tentu saja tidak, jadi untuk apa Kyungsoo bersusah-susah.

"hyung kau tidak akan mengerjakannya kan?" Jongin tiba-tiba menggebrak bangku mereka

"tidak," Kyungsoo menjawab sekenanya dan kembali menekuni komiknya

"baiklah aku juga tidak."

Jika Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak mengerjakan tugasnya karena dia sudah pintar, lain halnya dengan Jongin. Bocah itu tidak mengerjakannya karena malas tentu saja.

"Jangan bodoh. Kau butuh tambahan nilai itu Jongin-ah."

Jongin tidak pintar. Apalagi sastra. Dia hampir membenci semua pelajaran. Semua kecuali kesenian dan olahraga. Jongin itu tidak bisa diam dan sepertinya memang terlahir begitu, itulah mengapa olahraga dan seni tari sangat cocok untuknya.

Soal tugas penambahan nilai, sepertinya semua orang di kelas itu mengerti kalau guru mereka mengadakannya untuk Jongin saja. Ya, tugas ini adalah tugasnya Jongin. Membuat seluruh kelas mengerjakannya adalah alibi guru saja. Itulah yang mereka benci, direpotkan oleh satu atau dua anggota.

"Bertindaklah seperti pria dan kerjakan tugasmu sayang," Kyungsoo menarik buku bersampul kuning dari tas Jongin dan menyodorkannya pada si kekasih.

Ya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpacaran.

Enam bulan lalu saat Baekhyun si kupu-kupu kelas, mengurung keduanya di kelas fisika terakhir. Sejak saat itu Jongin jadi sedikit melunak pada fisika. Tetapi berhubung sastra dan fisika tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali, tetap tidak ada alasan bagi Jongin untuk menyukai sastra.

"Hyung kau harus membantuku!" 'membantu' yang dimaksud Jongin adalah 'mengerjakan semuanya agar aku bisa main dengan Sehun dan segera kencan denganmu'.

Sepanjang sisa kelas sastra hari itu, Jongin hanya menggingiti ujung pensilnya dan memandangi bukunya yang masih seputih salju. Sementara Kyungsoo tidak berhenti mengguncang bahunya saat anak berkulit coklat itu mulai tertidur dan hampir menelan pensilnya.

Tugas itu sejatinya harus selesai sebelum bel terakhir berbunyi, tetapi si ketua kelas meminta agar diundur. Diundur menjadi minggu depan. Jongin berjanji akan lebih menghormati Kim Junmyeon mulai sekarang.

.

Seingat Luhan, terakhir kali Jongin meminta bantuannya adalah ketika ulang tahun Kyungsoo tiga bulan lalu. Saat itu Luhan mengitari seisi Seoul bersama Jongin untuk mencarikan kado yang pas untuk Kyungsoo. Sudah begitu akhirnya Jongin hanya memilih sebuah boneka pororo dari toko dekat sekolah mereka.

"Jadi Lu, kau mau membantuku tidak?"

Urusan membantu Jongin tentu saja Luhan mau. Si Diva sekolah ini akan melakukan segalanya bila sudah berkaitan dengan Kim Jongin.

"Menuliskan puisi untukmu? Aku bukan penyair hebat jadi untuk apa meminta bantuanku? Lagipula mau kau apakan puisi itu nanti?" Luhan sudah bilang dia pasti mau membantu, jadi apa salahnya sedikit jual mahal? Selalu menyenangkan melihat Kim Jongin kesulitan.

"Tentu saja aku sudah memohon pada Kyungsoo hyung sebelum datang kemari. Tapi Kyungsoo hyung bilang 'pria sejati menyelesaikan tugasnya sendiri', Lu,"

"ya kalau begitu kerjakan sendiri Jongin!"

"aku sedang mencobanya tidakkah kau lihat?" Jongin memang sedang mencoba meminta bantuan Luhan kan?

Luhan menepuk dahinya pelan. Jongin yang keras kepala memang masih sama seperti dulu.

"Baiklah, puisi seperti apa yang harus kutulis?" Luhan bertanya. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengharapkan jawaban karena Luhan tau Jongin hanya mau terima beres.

"Apapun. Asal indah dan bisa menolong nilaiku,"

"ya ya ya"

.

Menulis puisi untuk Jongin membuat Luhan kembali membuka kapsul waktu keramatnya. Bukan kapsul waktu sebenarnya, hanya sebuah kotak sepatu biasa yang dihiasnya sedemikian rupa agar layak dijadikan tempat menyimpan sedikit kenangannya bersama Jongin.

Barang-barang di dalam kapsul waktu Luhan sudah pasti segalanya yang dilupakan Jongin.

Jongin memang mudah menghapus kenangan lama dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, tidak seperti Luhan yang bagai terkunci di masa lalu.

Tentu saja Luhan sudah memperingatkan Kyungsoo tentang hal ini, tapi Kyungsoo bilang dirinya akan berjuang. Dan Luhan tidak cukup kejam untuk menjatuhkan Kyungsoo lagi.

.

Ketua kelas yang Jongin sayangi datang terlambat pagi ini. Katanya ada urusan dengan dewan guru dan sunbae mereka, Yifan. Semua orang di kelas mereka berharap Junmyeon bisa jadian dengan Yifan, dengan begitu kelas mereka akan diistimewakan oleh seantero sekolah.

Dengan terlambatnya si ketua kelas tentu saja membuat seisi kelas gaduh, tipikal kelas reguler.

Kyungsoo melihat Luhan melambai-lambai di ambang pintu saat Baekhyun mulai membuat keributan. Bibir Luhan menggumamkan "mana si Jongin?" dan kakinya sedikit berjinjit untuk memperluas area pandang.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo memanggilkan Jongin, si ketua kelas sudah lebih dulu datang. Sementara Luhan dengan cepat menghilang seperti diusir Junmyeon. Padahal si ketua kelas hanya memandang Luhan sebentar dan tersenyum ringan padanya.

.

"Jongin, deadline-nya besok. Semuanya sudah mengumpulkan kecuali kau."

"Hey Junmyeon, memang itu yang biasanya terjadi kan?" si Baekhyun ini baru datang sudah berisik

"apanya Baek?"  
"'semua sudah mengumpulkan kecuali Jongin', sampai kiamat pun akan tetap begitu. Jangan berharap Jongin akan mengumpulkannya duluan, kau bisa mati dan tidak jadi menikah dengan Yifan sunbae,"

"apanya yang Yifan. Pokoknya Jongin, deadline-nya besok dan semua termasuk Baekhyun sudah mengumpulkannya kecuali kau."

"Astaga Junmyeon hyung! Aku tidak akan amnesia walaupun kau tidak mengatakannya setiap detik!"

"baiklah. Pastikan kau mengerjakannya dengan benar dan jangan minta bantuan orang lain ya. Besok pagi letakkan di laci mejaku dan jadilah anak baik,"

"iya hyung!" Jongin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Junmyeon yang segera berlalu ke kelas Yifan dengan Baekhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Baekhyun sudah jelas akan bermain dengan Chanyeol, kapten tim basket sekolah yang sama berisiknya dengan Baekhyun, sepertinya sekelas dengan Yifan atau entahlah.

Sementara Junmyeon sendiri memang sering pergi ke kelas Yifan. Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang ditemui sang ketua kelas disana.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo datang lebih pagi hari ini. Janji dengan Luhan. Bukan sesuatu yang istimewa sampai harus berdandan segala. Jongin hanya akan menagih puisinya yang harus dikumpulkan pagi ini di laci Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu alasan Jongin datang pagi buta ke sekolah, dia hanya korban yang diseret Jongin dari rumah.

"Hyung masuk kelas saja duluan. Ambil bantal di lokerku dan tidurlah sebentar. Maaf memaksamu berangkat terlalu pagi ya?" Kyungsoo hanya melambai ringan sambil berjalan sempoyongan menuju kelas mereka.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo sampai ke kelas dengan selamat, Jongin segera ambil langkah panjang menuju kelas Luhan di lantai tiga. Luhan itu kakak kelasnya dan kelas Luhan jauh sekali.

"Lu mana puisi- Junmyeon hyung?"

Satu satunya tempat yang akan didatangi Junmyeon di lantai tiga adalah kelas Yifan. Tapi seingat Jongin, Yifan tak pernah sekelas dengan Luhan.

.

Jongin menyeret kakinya kembali ke kelas sembari mengutuk Luhan dalam hati. Apa apaan melupakan janjinya dan membuat Kyungsoo-nya menderita?

Ditambah lagi kehadiran Junmyeon di kelas Luhan, dia bisa mati kalau Junmyeon tahu si pembuat puisi itu bukan dirinya melainkan Luhan.

Jongin terlalu panik sampai tidak memikirkan sebab keberadaan Junmyeon di kelas Luhan. Kenyataan bahwa Junmyeon mungkin memergokinya saja sudah seram.

"Hei Jongin!" Jongin berbalik dan mendapati Luhan terengah-engah berlari ke arahnya

"Zitao membuat kekacauan jadi aku harus mengurusinya dulu," Luhan berbisik sembari mengulurkan map kuning pada Jongin.

"Zitao yang itu?"

"yang mana lagi Jongin!"

"masih menyimpannya?"

"apanya yang 'menyimpan'? aku memeliharanya bodoh!"

Zitao itu anak anggora hitam banyak tingkah yang dibeli Luhan dan Jongin dua tahun lalu. Tentu saja Luhan yang minta, Jongin sebagai pacar yang baik mau mau saja. Mereka patungan sebenarnya, tetapi tetap saja Zitao itu menguras uang sakunya sebulan penuh.

Saat mereka putus tahun lalu, Luhan memenangkan hak asuh Zitao. Mungkin karena Jongin sebenarnya tidak terlalu cocok dengan anak kucing banyak makan itu. Zitao pun berakhir di tangan Luhan dan berpisah dengan sang ayah.

Luhan sangat senang bisa dapat Zitao, Luhan itu Drama King sekali jadi Zitao pun dianggap sebagai simbol cintanya dengan Jongin. Padahal Jongin sendiri dari awal ingin sekali menguangkan Zitao.

"Bagaimana kabarnya Lu?" walaupun Zitao pernah membuatnya miskin, tetap saja Jongin sedikit ingin tahu.

"Masih begitu, masih legam, masih gemuk, masih suka menjilat wajahku, dan sepertinya masih membuatmu kesal Jongin," Luhan terkekeh. Membicarakan Zitao bersama Jongin membuatnya terlempar kembali ke masa lalu_. _

Dulu Luhan hobi sekali menyuruh Jongin memberi makan Zitao, makanan anjing supermarket, satu sendok setiap makan. Awalnya Jongin hampir selalu menolak, tetapi setelah beberapa kali melakukannya akhirnya Jongin terbiasa juga, bahkan tak jarang Jongin menawarkan diri duluan.

Tetapi tetap saja, makanan anjing supermarket itu lebih mahal dari makanannya dan Jongin benci itu.

Urusan memandikan Zitao, Luhan juga selalu memaksa Jongin bergabung. Sama seperti urusan makanan, awalnya Jongin selalu menolak dan akhirnya terbiasa, yeah walaupun Jongin dan Luhan selalu harus ikut mandi karena Zitao mencipratkan terlalu banyak air.

Tetapi sekali lagi, sampo anjing itu lebih mahal dari samponya dan Jongin benci itu.

"Jongin kau bisa mampir kalau ingin lihat Zitao, Zitao mungkin masih mengingatmu," Luhan tersenyum penuh, senyuman yang dulu sangat dipuja Jongin.

.

Satu jam lagi istirahat makan siang tetapi Kyungsoo sudah mau mati sekarang. Sebelumnya adalah matematika dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tak habis pikir apa pentingnya barisan geometri untuk hidupnya.

Ini benar benar membosankan, Baekhyun saja dari tadi tidak berhenti melempar bola kertas pada Jongdae yang duduk di bangku depannya, Jongdae hanya melotot tajam setiap kali gumpalan tak berdosa itu menimpuk kepalanya.

Jongin? anak itu sudah tidur bahkan sebelum guru mereka membuka mulut.

Pada jam menyebalkan di kelas matematika ini, murid kelas tiga seharusnya sudah istirahat makan siang. Itu artinya sembari si junior menentukan limit fungsi tak berguna di papan tulis, Luhan sedang menikmati bubble tea lezat di kantin.

Omong-omong soal Luhan, Kyungsoo sebenarnya sadar kalau Luhan masih sayang pada si tukang tidur di sampingnya ini. Kyungsoo juga tahu kalau kotak sepatu indah di kolong tempat tidur Luhan itu Jongin yang mengisi. Zitao anak Jongin dan Luhan itu, bahkan bukan hanya Kyungsoo, semua teman Luhan pasti tahu. Kyungsoo memang peka terhadap hal-hal kecil, seperti kali ini.

Kali ini puisi indah di laci Junmyeon, Kyungsoo juga tahu kalau itu buatan Luhan.

Kyungsoo membacanya tadi pagi, Jongin yang meminta. Jongin tentu saja tidak bilang kalau puisi itu Luhan yang menulis.

Menurut Kyungsoo, puisi seperti itu bukan jenis-jenis yang akan dikumpulkan seorang murid sebagai tugas penambahan nilai, dan lagi puisi cengeng begitu tak mungkin Jongin sanggup membuatnya. Anak itu pasti muntah duluan.

Kyungsoo jadi bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan membuat puisi semacam itu, Luhan memang selalu dramatis dan berlebihan, tetapi kali ini tidak wajar.

Jadi kalau Kyungsoo benar, mungkin penyebab putusnya Jongin dan Luhan tahun lalu adalah Jongin sendiri.

_Ya, Jongin sendiri._

**TBC or DELETE?**

Saya tidak bisa janji update kilat, untuk BINTANG juga.

Saya menulis hanya mengandalkan mood, dan mungkin dorongan dari beberapa pihak, maaf ya :(


End file.
